


Only this one night [Traducción]

by SilbelPomo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Fontcest, Incest, M/M, Somnophilia, Spanish Translation, Swapcest - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, dubcon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilbelPomo/pseuds/SilbelPomo
Summary: Desde que Strech y Red se habían conocido, Bluberry raramente tiene una oportunidad de divertirse con su hermano.Esos dos se llevan muy bien y quedan todo el tiempo… Papyrus está más eufórico que nunca y eso hace a Sans feliz, pero desea que su hermano pase más tiempo con él.





	Only this one night [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only this one night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022150) by [Lazy_Stalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Stalker/pseuds/Lazy_Stalker). 



> Esta es solo una excusa para hacer el fandom de Undertale en español un poquito más grande.
> 
> Muchas gracias a Lazy_Stalker, la autora original, por dejarme traducir esta historia tan entretenida a muchos niveles.  
> Para quienes la hayan leído en su idioma original podrán encontrar pequeñas variaciones a la hora de leer expresiones, todos sabemos que es muy dificil traducir literalmente de otro idioma y no siempre queda bien o correcto. 
> 
> Sin más que añadir espero que os encante y, por que no, se os salte un latido al leerla.

 

 

“¿Así que no vas a ir?” Blueberry preguntó, actuando desinteresado mientras lavaba los platos pero al mismo tiempo queriendo bailar de alegría. Sin embargo el tenia que mantener la calma, no estaba seguro de si su hermano estaba solo jugando con él.

 

“Nah, Red ha dicho que no va a venir porqué su hemano Edgy necesita ayuda con las patrullas y otras cosas aburridas.” Papyrus estiró su columna y suspiró, tirado en el sofá. Él había estado esperando poder ver a Red otra vez. Ese pequeño cerebrito idiota siempre encontraba una manera de animarlo, así el no tenía que molestar a Blue con sus problemas. Pero últimamente Red había estado muy ocupado y no había tenido tiempo suficiente para ir a visitarlo. Se había acostumbrado a sus pequeñas charlas, momentos divertidos en Muffet's y Grillby's y a sus eternos -horribles- juegos de palabras cuando se emborrachaban.

 

“O-oh, ya veo...” Respondió Blue gritando internamente. Su hermano iba a quedarse en casa por esta noche, ¡por fin!. Habían sido meses desde la última vez que habían dormido juntos y Sans lo hechaba de menos enormemente.

Cuando Papyrus había parado de dormir con él también paró de leerle cuentos. Blue le dijo a su hermano que estaba bien, que el ya era muy mayor para eso de todas formas, incluso si eso estaba lejos de la verdad y él nunca hubiera querido que eso parara.

Ese era el único momento dónde el tenia la oportunidad de sentirse cercano a su querido hermano y disfrutar su presencia. El estaba demasiado ocupado con su trabajo por el día y su tiempo juntos en la cama era algo que Blue ansiaba, algo que el valoraba. Siempre le llenaba de felicidad, se sentía amado y cuidado. Pero ahora cuando el volvía a casa lo único que le esperaba era una casa vacía.

Pero el destino le había sonreído y el no podía estar calmado – ¡era tan feliz! “¡¡Bien!! Q-quiero decir, entiendo que debe ser difícil para ti ¡pero estoy seguro de que no durará mucho tiempo!” Gorgojeo, limpiando los platos con un nuevo vigor. “¡Y podemos pasarlo bien juntos Papy!”

“Yea, seguro… suena bien.” Respondió Papyrus un poco sorprendido por el estallido de su hermano. En realidad había pasado un tiempo desde que ellos habían pasado tiempo juntos. ¿Cuanto? Había perdido la noción del tiempo… cuando Red se había convertido en su amigo había parado de contar los días perdidos atrapado en el Subsuelo.

No importaba mucho, tenía a alguien que lo entendía. Pensando en ello, el había ignorado totalmente a Blue dejándolo solo. Claro, Papyrus siempre estaba preparado para ir y ayudarlo cuando el lo necesitara pero no es como si Blue le pidiera que hiciera algo más que cuidar de si mismo.

 

Sans apareció en el salón moviéndose hacia Strech con pasos saltarines. El estaba sonriendo ampliamente y riendo, las luz de sus ojos convertida en estrellas. Papyrus le devolvió la sonrisa recordando ahora como adoraba su animada forma de ser. El abrió sus brazos y Blue instantáneamente aceptó la invitación saltando sobre su hermano.

 

“¡Ough! Nyeheh, eres bastante pesado, ¿lo sabías?” Stretch rió acariciando el pequeño cráneo del esqueleto y abrazándolo con el otro brazo. Sans abrazó a su hermano y ocultó su rostro en la sudadera de Stretch. "Entonces, mi pequeño oso-koala ¿que quieres hacer ahora?"

 

"¡Oh! ¡Deeeebes ver el anime que Undyne me ha enseñado! ¡El personaje principal es tan, tan guay! ¡Ojalá fuera tan impresionante como él!" Gritó Blue incapaz de mantener la voz baja. "¡Y la trama es fantástica! ¡Y las animaciones son geniales! ¡Pero el héroe principal es el mejor personaje que he visto!” Papyrus apenas pudo detenerse de rodar los ojos; ¿Otro de estos? Oh querida Toriel, se iba a quedar dormido después de cinco minutos pero por Sans él miraría cualquier cosa si solamente le hacía feliz.

 

"Muy bien, puede ser. Tengo curiosidad de saber quién es ese protagonista"La sonrisa de Sans se hizo más grande. "Seguramente debe ser algo ya que consiguió robarme el corazón de mi hermano pequeño" Papyrus actuó como si estuviera herido, mirando a un lado y suspirando. Sans se sentó de pronto sobre él y le agarró la cara forzándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

 

"¡No, nunca! ¡Eres el más guay! ¡Eres mi héroe!” Blue se veía tan adorable, creía que había hecho daño a Papyrus y lo miraba preocupado pero con admiración en sus ojos. "¡Ningún personaje de ficción es tan grande como tú!"

 

Stretch rió divertido por cómo su hermano se tomó todo en serio y un poco avergonzado por lo mucho que le importaba. Todo lo que decía provenía directamente de su alma impulsado por las emociones y la honestidad. Eso nunca fallaba en impresionar a Papyrus y hacerle sonrojar. No valía tanto elogio, Blue era el hermano ideal que no merecía.

 

"Nyeheh, me alegro de oír eso hermano." El esqueleto más alto se reposicionó, sentándose en el sofá y empujando a su hermano suavemente de encima. "Enseñame ese anime tan chulo."

 

"¡Por supuesto!" Blue sonrió mientras caminaba hacia el reproductor de CD. No tuvo que buscar el disco porque lo había dejado dentro del reproductor. Rápidamente encendió el televisor y seleccionó el primer episodio. Una vez que había comenzado corrió hacia Papyrus y se arrastró sobre su regazo. Stretch se apoyó en el brazo del sofá y dejó que Blue se apoyara en él, sonrió y descansó la cabeza en su mano.

 

Resultó que el anime no era tan malo después de todo. El inicio fue un poco aburrido y repetitivo pero después del tercer capítulo fue cuando realmente comenzó a ser muy interesante. Sans tenía razón sobre la trama - tenía su chispa- pero para ser honesto el personaje principal estaba lejos de ser grande. Era como cualquier otro héroe de anime que Sans le hubiera enseñado; era torpe y actuaba como un idiota pero en los momentos más importantes terminaba siendo el héroe con super poderes. Ahora está en su modo 'tio listo', diciendo cosas geniales como un héroe de verdad haría. Y, como todo héroe sabio, habla con su enemigo acerca de su plan. Papyrus realmente no entendía por qué Sans queria parecerse a él, pero no es como si fuera algo importante. Si hacía feliz a Blue estaba bien con eso.

 

Ni siquiera notaron que habían estado viendo estos capítulos durante casi 3 horas. Papyrus bostezó, el cansancio ahora ganando a su curiosidad por la trama. Miró el reloj de pared - las once de la noche. Era demasiado tarde para que Sans estuviera levantado pero parecía que ni siquiera estaba un poco cansado, observaba la acción en la pantalla con un innegable interés.

 

"Oye, Sansy" - dijo el esqueleto más alto captando la atención de su hermano. “¿No crees que es hora de ir a dormir?”

 

Blue se veía un poco decepcionado, pero sabía que era muy tarde. "Lo sé, pero ..." hizo una pausa y suspiró considerando si estaba bien pedir lo que realmente quería. “¿Podrías... leerme una historia para antes de dormir, p-por favor?” Preguntó él con un tono de preocupación y duda en su voz. Papyrus solo sonrió y acaricio la espalda de su hermano.

 

“Por supuesto hermano. Cualquier cosa por ti.” Respondió mientras se levantaba y apagaba el reproductor de CD. “¿Qué historia te gustaría oír esta noche?”

 

Sans pensó durante un rato antes de responder. “Quiero la de "La pequeña Mary y su gatita." Se puso de pie también y agarró la mano de Stretch, sonriéndole. Papyrus asintió y se dejó llevar al dormitorio de Blue.

 

Estaba tan limpio ... su habitación parecía como si una tormenta hubiera pasado. Era su culpa, por supuesto, pero Papyrus era demasiado perezoso para hacer algo al respecto así que cada vez que entraba en la habitación de su hermano se quedaba impresionado. Incluso cambiar de ropa parecía un trabajo duro para él, mientras que Sans podía cuidar de toda la casa incluyendo la cocina.

 

Blue cambió su ropa y se vistió con su pijama azul bebé con estrellas doradas. Se fue a su cama escondiendose bajo la suave manta mientras Papyrus buscaba el libro. Una vez que lo encontró se sentó en la esquina del colchón y comenzó a leer.

 

Notó que Sans lo escuchaba con interés pero también con preocupación en sus ojos. Había algo que molestaba el esqueleto más pequeño y estaba pensando intensamente en ello. Era fácil leer emociones en su rostro y como sabía cuánto ama Sans estas historias decidió quedarse callado hasta el final del libro.

 

La historia era sobre niña que quería tener un gato. Pero sus padres le decían que no era lo suficientemente responsable para poseer una mascota. Para demostrar que estaban equivocados la pequeña Mary decidía visitar a su abuela que vivía lejos. Pasaban muchas cosas durante su viaje y llegaba a la conclusión de que sus padres tenían razón. Fue muy irresponsable por su parte ir sola y al entender su error y disculparse su mamá aceptaba dejarla tener un gatito.

 

No era una historia larga así que después de media hora estaba en la última página. Blue parecía muy cansado ahora y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, bostezando de vez en cuando. Pero la inquietud en sus ojos se mantenía.

 

"Y así la pequeña Mary creció y llamó a su nuevo y pequeño amigo 'Jake'. Fin.” Cerró el libro. "¿Te ha gustado?"

 

"¡S-sí! Fue genial como siemp- ... ¡fue genial! Tenemos que hacerlo otra vez en algún momento.” Blue sonrió y se estiró, la somnolencia estaba cobrando su cuota. Papyrus no podía ignorar la preocupación escrita en la cara del pequeño esqueleto.

 

"Mira, hermano ... si hay algo que te moleste o si hay algo que quieres – simplemente puedes decirmelo, ¿de acuerdo? Siempre estoy aquí para ti."

 

“Lo sé, Papy ... lo sé. Gracias por la historia realmente la aprecio.” Dijo y miró a un lado. Estaba feliz pero muy molesto también. No quería que esta noche terminara, sabía que mañana regresaría a casa del trabajo y sería recibido por la casa vacía. No podía obligar a su hermano a quedarse con él para siempre, tenía su propia vida y Sans tenía que respetar eso ... ¿pero Papyrus no podía quedarse con él un poco más?

 

Stretch suspiró y volvió a colocar el libro en la estantería. Si Sans no quiría hablar no lo iba a presionar. Camino hacía la cama y le dio un pequeño beso a la frente de Sans.

 

“Buenas noches hermanito.” Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. "Duerme bien."

 

Cuando giró el picaporte, Sans repentinamente habló. “¡E-espera!” Papyrus se volvió y lo miró cuestionandolo. "¿Puedes …? ¿P-puedes dormir conmigo esta noche? Sólo esta vez, por favor.”

 

El esqueleto más alto estaba un poco sorprendido por la pregunta. Sans, en su mayoría solo le pedía dormir con él cuando tenía pesadillas. ¿Tal vez las había estado experimentando últimamente? Generalmente le hablaba de sus malos sueños cuando los tenía, sin embargo. ¿Era ese el caso que tanto le preocupaba? ¿Sólo dormir juntos? Podría haber preguntado de inmediato, a Papyrus no le importaba en absoluto.

 

Mientras Stretch había estado pensando Sans parecía cada vez más preocupado. ¿Se había ofendido Papyrus por la pregunta? ¿Estaba pidiendo demasiado? Cuando quiso decir que era una broma el otro habló.

 

"Claro hermano." Blue dejó escapar el aire que ni siquiera notó que había estado aguantando. Fue un gran alivio; ¡y una cosa muy buena! ¡Papyrus estaba de acuerdo! Él sonrió y rápidamente se sentó en la cama.

 

"Mwheheh, ¡eso es genial!" Gorgojeo y luego se quedó callado por un segundo. "Aunque ... Probablemente no tengas ningún pijama limpio, así que simplemente quítate la sudadera y los pantalones." Dijo mientras acariciaba el lugar a su lado. ¡Oh, estaba tan feliz ahora mismo! No estaba seguro de si estaba bien preguntar – ahora eran mucho más mayores. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Sólo quería pasar cada segundo con su amado hermano. Y en estos días, Papyrus no tenía mucho tiempo para compartir unicamente con él.

 

Stretch asintió y se quitó la ropa dejando sólo su ropa interior gris. Puso su sudadera y pantalones sobre una silla al lado del escritorio y se unió a Sans en la cama. El esqueleto más pequeño lo abrazó y cerró los ojos, todavía sonriendo.

 

“¡Gracias Papy! Buenas noches” Stretch se hechó sobre su espalda con una mano debajo de su cráneo y con el otro brazo rodeando a Blue acariciando su espina dorsal con un suave movimiento.

 

"Buenas noches..." Dijo mientras bostezaba dejando que su cuerpo se relajara y sus ojos se cerraran. La proximidad del otro le ayudó a calmarse y a dormirse mucho más rápido. Fue una noche agradable…

 

 

.........................................................................................................................................................

 

Sans no estaba seguro de qué hora era pero era innegable que todavía era de noche, silenciosos gemidos a su lado lo despertaron.

 

“¿Qué está pasando?” Preguntó Blue, pero se quedó sin respuesta. Se oyó otro gemido. Se sentó y se frotó los ojos, le dolía la caja torácica pero no tenía ni idea de por qué. Era casi como si alguien le hubiera pateado ... Jadeó y miró el lugar a su lado. Era Papyrus. Pero…

 

"Oh ... w-wowzers ..." Sans miró a su hermano boquiabierto y con los ojos muy abiertos. Él estaba ahí, todo aturdido y sudoroso. Un débil resplandor naranja provenía de su ropa interior y entre sus costillas. Él se estremecía de vez en cuando, sus mejillas estaban pintadas de naranja brillante, su expresión incómoda. Pateó la manta y su cuerpo quedó completamente expuesto para que Sans pudiera ver. Suaves ruidos necesitados salían de su boca y hacían que Blue se ruborizara. Era más que probable que Papyrus estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo.

 

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Debería despertarlo? Sería tan incómodo y Papyrus probablemente se sentiría tan avergonzado que nunca estaría de acuerdo en volver a dormir con él. Tampoco podía volver a dormir ... no con el esqueleto caliente y destrozando a su lado. Podía ir a la sala de estar y dormir allí, pero ... ¿realmente quería?

 

Sans tragó saliva. Él sabía que estaba mal, sabía que sus sentimientos ocultos eran enfermizos y perturbadores. Decidió ignorar sus deseos pervertidos y nunca dejar que Papyrus supiera lo que quería hacer con él. Sabía que su hermano no lo aceptaría y era razonable, Sans comprendía eso. Estaba bien con la relación que solían tener pero cuando Red vino a sus vidas todo se puso del revés. Papyrus pasaba cada vez menos tiempo con él, al principio estaba feliz porque su hermano había empezado a hacer algo más que dormir pero resultó que deseaba que nunca hubiera cambiado. Cuando Papyrus no estaba allí sólo podía pensar en él y preocuparse todo el tiempo. Underfell era un lugar espantoso, lleno de monstruos terribles y temibles que podían hacer daño a Stretch. Y sus deseos se hicieron más fuertes también. Cuando tenían la oportunidad de pasar el rato como solían hacerlo no podía evitar acariciarse con su hermano la mayor parte del tiempo, sólo quería que estuviera lo más cerca posible, quería olerlo, sentirlo…

 

Una idea vino a su mente. Tal vez ... ¿podría ayudar a Papyrus con su sueño? Parecía tenso y frustrado, Sans podía hacer que esa sensación desapareciera ... y satisfacer sus necesidades inmundas también. Y Papyrus no sabría nada. ¿No era una solución de ganar y ganar? Ambos obtendrían lo que necesitaban.

 

¿Y si se despertaba? Podría ser desastroso ... pero una oportunidad como esta aparecía una vez en la vida. Sans tragó de nuevo, él realmente quería hacer esto. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando empezó a babear asombrado por el cuerpo caliente de su hermano. "Ahora o nunca ..." pensó volviéndose hacia su hermano. Su temblorosa mano se dirigió lentamente hacia la brillante pelvis.

 

 

 

_Iba a hacerlo._


End file.
